This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and transporting an invalid, and more particularly, a hoist and conveyor operable by the invalid for transferring the invalid from a bed to a wheelchair or from a wheelchair to a bath and back.
The hoist and conveyor of the present invention is especially useful for invalids having full use of their motor facilities from the waist up, who through use of the apparatus may easily lift and transport themselves from one room to another without assistance of a nurse or other attendant.